This invention relates to portable pitching mounds. More specifically this invention relates to a multiple piece portable pitching mound that is able to be easily transported and used in practice applications and actual game applications.
Portable pitching mounds have served well to provide pitching mounds where conventional mounds could not be used (i.e., gymnasiums) or were not available. However, the footing or traction on the surface of the mounds is not the best, particularly as the pitcher completes the pitching motion. Further, the means of securing these mounds to a supporting surface are not always adaptable for both indoor, outdoor and actual game use. Additionally, many portable pitching mounds use vertical walls as support that can add extra weight to the mound as well as making it difficult to use both indoors and outdoors and impossible to use in actual games.
Portable pitching mounds that do not use vertical walls and have a single peripheral edge have been provided to overcome the problems associated with pitching mounds having vertical wall portions. However, many problems remain with these portable pitching mounds. For example, a regulation pitcher's mound has a flat surface which is ten inches high, five feet wide, and 34 inches from front to back located in the approximate center of an 18 foot diameter circle with gradually sloping sides and thus are very large. Because of the unusual shape and size of a pitching mound, transporting pitching mounds to stores to sell provides difficulties. Additionally, when indoor use in a gymnasium of a mound is desired. transporting a mound inside the door of a gymnasium is also problematic. Manufacturing such a large mound is also expensive and difficult.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a portable pitching mound that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable pitching mound that is easy to transport.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable pitching mound that is easy to assemble.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.